Fase Cinta Monyet
by Nona Musim Semi
Summary: Bercerita tentang lika liku perjalanan Kisah Cinta Haruno Sakura, yang selalu berakhir menjadi Cinta monyet. Benarkah Sasuke itu bisa menjadi akhir dari perjalanan Cinta monyetnya.


**Fase Cinta Monyet**

Story by: ARE

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Sakura Centric

Fic ini jauh dari kata SEMPURNA jadi di mohonkan mengetik Back sebelum menyesal.

Sakura haruno: 16 tahun

Sasuke Uchiha: 16 tahun

Sabaku Gaara: 17 tahun

Naruto Uzumaki: 17 tahun

Happy Reading!

Sekarang umur ku sudah menginjak 16 tahun dan aku sekarang tengah merasakan arti Cinta.

Di kelas aku memiliki banayak teman lelaki dan kadang aku merasakan hati ku deg degan, Aku mengira dialah Cinta sejatiku, Namun aku salah, ternyata bukan hanya dia lelaki yang Sukai ada lelaki lain yang bisa membuat ku lebih menyukainya Namanya adalah Neji, saat bersama dia aku merasakan hati ini berdetak semakin keras tetapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama.

Kadang jika di jalan aku melihat lelaki yang membuat ku Terpesona, Selerti Siang Kemarin.

 **Flashback on**

Hari ini aku naik Bus ke Sekolah aku duduk di belakang bagian pojok,

Saat itu kendaraan yang ku tumpangi berhenti dan pada saat itu ada dua orang lelaki yang membuat ku Terpesona, aku pun hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku.

Sekilas aku dapat melihat pemuda yang pertama bertubuh tinggi berkulit putih dan dengan rambut berwarna merah bata.

Sedangkan seorangnya lagi berkulit Tan dan dengan rambut berwarna Kuning Cerah.

Samar samar aku dapat mendengar mereka berbicara, Aku pun hanya bida menunduk sebagian rambut Pink Sebahu ku menutupi wajah ku hingga menghalangi pandangan ku.

"Gaara, ku dengar kau akan pergi ke Promnight bersama Matsuri apa itu benar?" tanya pemuda berambut Kuning itu kepada pemuda bernama Gaara.

"Ya, Matsuri yang mengajak ku" balasnya sambil memainkan ponsel nya.

"Kalau begitu kita bersama yah, aku akan bersama Hinata". Ajak pemuda berambut kuning dengan Semangat.

"Terserah, Naruto sebaiknya kita segera bersiap sebelum Bus ini melewati Sekolah kita" Setelah pemuda bernama Gaara itu menyuruh Si pemuda bernama Naruto mereka pun turun dari Bus ini.

'Huh padahal aku sedikit tertarik dengan Si Gaara itu' ucap ku dalam hati.

 **Flashback Of**

Nah sejak Saat itu aku akhirnya tau kalau aku kini tengah mengalami Fase "Cinta Monyet"

Bunyi bel pintu menyadarkan lamunan ku, Aku pun segera berlari menuju pintu , hari ini aku di rumah hanya sendiri Karena Kaa-san dan Tho-san tengah ada urusan di kantornya.

Cklek

Setelah aku membuka pintu Sungguh betapa kagetnya Aku saat melihat seorang pemuda tinggi dengan hidung mancung dan rambut Raven nya yang menambah membuatnya semakin tampan, dari penampilannya mungkin ia Seumuran dengan Ku.

"S...siapa ya?" tanya gugup, jujur saja saat ini Aku sangat gugup banget. Siapa coba yang gk kaget kalo kedatangan cowo cakep ke rumah mu.

"Kenalin nama ku Sasuke Uchiha" lelaki bernama Sasuke itu mengulurkan tanggannya, akupun menjabatnya dengan jantung yang terus berdetak.

"Sakura Haruno, panggil saja Sakura" ucap ku sambil sedikit tersenyum, Samar samar Akupun dapat melihat wajahnya yang tampan menyungingkan sedikit Senyuman.

"Keluarga ku baru saja pindah ke sini, Rumah ku di sebelah Rumah mu, Salam kenal ya!, dan ini Kaa-san ku menyuruh ku memberikan ini kepada Tetangga baru kami" Sasuke pun memberikan sebuah kotak berisi Takoyaki.

"Arigato, Sasuke-san!!" Aku pun hanya bisa diam dan mengucapkan rasa terimakasih ku.

"Doita, kalau begitu Aku pergi dulu, Kalau kau butuh bantuan kau bisa datang ke Rumah ku yang berada di sebelah rumah mu.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan Senyuman yang menghiasi wajah ku.

Aku gk nyangka bahwa aku akan memiliki tetanga tampan seperti Sasuke, mimpi apa aku semalam.

"Huh kayanya fase Cinta Monyet ku datang lagi" gumam ku sambil terus memegang dada ku.

Tapi aku merasa jantung ini semakin keras berdetak Aku bahkan tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya saat ini.

"Apa aku jatuh Cinta pada Sasuke yah?" tanya ku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku tak peduli ini Cinta monyet atau bukan tang terpenting saat ini aku merasa bahagia, entahlah untuk hari esok biarlah Aku yang hari esok yang mengatasinya.

 **End**


End file.
